There is known a safety device for driving that assists in avoiding collision when an own vehicle enters an intersection from a non-priority road (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-039603). The safety device for driving described in Patent Literature 1 determines whether the own vehicle can enter the intersection based on motion information about a crossing vehicle with which the own vehicle may come into collision when entering the intersection and information about a preceding vehicle traveling in front of the crossing vehicle.
The safety device for driving described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-039603 determines whether the own vehicle can enter the intersection based on acceleration information of the crossing vehicle; however, it is difficult to acquire the accurate acceleration information about the crossing vehicle located far from the own vehicle and therefore difficult to determine whether to enter the intersection with high accuracy.
Even if the crossing vehicle is not located far from the own vehicle, the safety device for driving may not be able to acquire the information about the crossing vehicle because the crossing vehicle may enter a blind spot surrounded by other objects as the crossing vehicle advances across the intersection after the crossing vehicle has been detected at a certain point.